The Deaf & The Careless
by RantWaitingToHappen
Summary: AU!But not really; Mike is deaf, Harvey's a sociopath-NOT A SERIAL KILLER-which is why he is unable to "care" but he ends up falling for Mike anyway. Just a cute story about love, life, and fun between Harvey & Mike. Possible h/c in later chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Wrote the start of this out of boredom in my 3rd block, while eating chicken tenders and talking about prom with a couple of friends. Don't own Suits :[BTW! I know sociopaths are connected to killing and blablabla...Harveys my GOD, so ignore all the faults in this fic about the usual concepts when it comes to sociopaths. This is just a fun little ficlet, so yeah. :) ENJOY!  
><strong>

Harvey doesn't care about anyone.

No, really.

He doesn't.

He's a sociopath. So it's not that he doesn't care because he doesn't want to. He's simply not capable of it. Of course, in a job interview one doesn't say 'I'm an Aquarius; my hobbies include reading and golfing and oh, I'm a sociopath.' Instead, he chooses to say he doesn't care.

Because he doesn't.

Up until recently it didn't matter to others that he didn't care.

Jessica was impressed by his casual indifference and his ability to manipulate their firms' opponents. Louis begrudgingly respected the senior partner for his case success rate, and tried to one up him on various occasions.

And Donna-Donna had Harveys entire life in a planner stuck between a lipstick and a can of pepper spray inside of her purse-she was his version of God and they both knew it.

So one day, right after making senior partner, he's told to hire an associate; and Harvey could not have dreaded the idea more. He was a loner-some might call him anti-social even. Having others brought him down, it was rare anyone _could _keep up with him. So out of the bunch of Harvard drones, nervously pulling at their suits, adjusting their ties, sweating like pigs out there, he chose the anomaly.

He chose Mike Ross.

Mike was quirky. Yes, that was the word. _Quirky_.

Mike liked to smile and laugh and fist bump and indulge in back and forth banter. Mike looked like a mix between a small puppy and a college undergraduate. Mike rode a _bicycle _to work at a _prestigious _law firm and ate lunch on the run all of the time. Mike was different.

Not because Mike was completely deaf from a car accident that had occurred more than a decade ago, either. The kid could read lips so expertly he rarely needed to use sign language to communicate amongst his peers-his speech was sometimes an octave too high or too low, but he usually managed to correct that if Harvey pointed it out to him.

No, the thing that made him stand out so much was that Mike cared. _Openly_.

Not only about the people involved in their cases, but about Harvey.

Mike brought him slices of pizza from that deli around the corner Harvey really enjoyed when he had neglected to eat due to a pressing case at hand. Whenever Harvey fell asleep sitting upright, uncomfortably on his couch in the middle of reading several documents, he'd wake up a few hours later, in his office, laying in the fetal position, shoes tucked beneath his desk so that he was comfortable, a suit jacket-a familiar suit jacket with a familiar scent-always draped over his upper body for warmth. His papers would be stacked neatly on his desk, the important parts high lighted in neon yellow for him.

Harvey chooses never to acknowledge any of this, however. Because he doesn't care and after two months Mike Ross should know that.

* * *

><p>Donna thinks their relationship is adorable, and she says as much.<p>

"Love the homo-eroticism." the redhead says off-handedly when the two men come out of Harveys office one day, personal space not a factor in the least as they quote Star Trek to each other heatedly.

Harvey scrunches up his nose, not at the comment, but at the fact that she interrupted their debate, and Mike just smiles unabashed, before excusing himself, "Pro bono case.", and he lightly taps Harveys shoulder, a subtle 'good bye', and runs off to the court house to meet with the client.

"Your bromance is epic." Donna tells Harvey once Mike is out of sight.

Harvey just tilts his head, raises one brow, and offers to pick her up a latte on his way back from lunch. Instead of prayers, it was Starbucks coffee that kept his God happy and attentive, he knew.

* * *

><p>Harvey didn't seek out intimate relationships with people. No, scratch that. He did. He sought out sex. But that was all it was; a long string of one night stands with women whose names he couldn't remember in the morning.<p>

He didn't seek out relationships that required work. Like the one he had with Mike. They'd gone out for drinks one night at a tavern and Mike had introduced Harvey to one of the women eying him as his "friend", and even though that womans' tongue had been savoring his mouth for the better part of that night, Harvey had kept shooting speculative glances over at Mike and his own date. No one had ever called him that before.

Harvey does not dwell on it though. Because he doesn't care, and he thinks he's made that quite clear around the office, until Mike starts badgering him about it.

* * *

><p>"Awe, you so care." he says one late night, stacking files on Harveys desk in alphabetical order for lack of any real work to do after their last big case.<p>

Harvey doesn't bother looking up from his card game on the computer, just automatically replies. "Not even sort of." in a monotone.

"Oh c'mon. We just saved an entire neighborhood of families from getting evicted from their homes! All those stories on the stand? Heart-breaking!" Mike goes on, then pauses. "You know, if you had a heart in place of that scary black hole in your chest." he deadpans.

Harvey grins. "Glad to know you're finally getting it."

Mike rolls his eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

"Rightly so." is all Harvey says, before standing up after a long and stressful day in court and offering Mike a ride home. "Don't need you getting mugged riding that dingy bike of yours this late at night."

"'Cause you care?" Mike persists, as the two walk side by side out of Pearson Hardman, where a dutiful Ray is waiting for them by the limo.

"Of course not." Harvey denies truthfully. "If you go home tonight on that contraption the percentages of you getting mugged and possibly killed in some dark alley on a Friday night are ridiculously high. Do you realize what a pain in the ass it would be for me to find yet another associate? A _huge_ pain." he answers his own rhetorical question, thanks Ray when the door is opened for him and slams it shut, telling Mike with a cheeky smirk to get in through the other side.

Mike falls asleep two minutes into the car ride and Ray can't help but smile warmly at the sight in his mirror. The kid has a tendency to grow on people, and Ray was no exception. It was the Mike Effect. He and Donna were hooked. Harvey was starting to warm up to the young associate though, Ray could see that much.

"Mike, wake up." Harvey forgets he's deaf for a minute and turns his eyes upward at himself. He shakes the blond awake and watches him yawn and stretch exaggeratedly before he opens his large owlish eyes and blinks up at him.

"This isn't my apartment." he says, a few octaves too low so that Harvey has to lean in to hear him properly.

"No shit Einstein. It's my condo. You're bike is still back at the building. Stay the night; it'll be more convenient for all of us when Ray comes to pick us up tomorrow morning." Harvey doesn't wait for a reply, simply gets out of the car and expects Mike to follow. And he does and he thinks it's basically the best decision he's ever made in his life.

* * *

><p>Three month later Harvey tears up Mikes apartment contract, and tells the landlord the movers will be back shortly for his associates' things.<p>

Mike is outraged. "Harvey, you should have _asked _me!"

"I assumed anyone with half a brain would rather live in a condo than in that crummy sad state of a neighborhood, in a broken down apartment." Harvey argues, standing his ground. Because he's right. He's always right. Even if he didn't go about it nicely.

"It was _my _broken down apartment, in _my _crummy sad state of a neighborhood! We've been dating for three months, Harvey, we never even _discussed _me moving in with you." Mike flops down on Harveys couch in his living room, feeling as if this conversation is absolutely fruitless. Trying to get through to the older man was like smashing your head against a solid titanium steel door and expecting to make a sizable dent. Mike sighs loudly and rubs the heels of his palms against his eyes.

Harvey frowns and shoves them out of the way, saying, "You can't understand me if you're covering your eyes like that." but it's more in the form of a question.

Mike looks up at his unofficial boyfriend of three months. "You're giving me a head ache you inconsiderate jerk. You don't just move someone out of their apartment all wily nilly and expect them not to be angry." he explains, feeling like he's attempting his best to tell a toddler why it's wrong to eat glue.

Harvey looks a little bemused for a moment. "You're always complaining about the place breaking down. Two weeks ago after that freak storm hit Manhattan, you came into the office half an hour late whining on and on about the ceiling in your shit apartment dripping puddles of water from the rain onto your hardwood floors. A month before that you walked into my office half-battered after a run in with the defective elevator in your apartment. A few days before-"

"Alright alright, I get it. Still, I don't see why you would-"

"Because I wanted to. I want you here all the time. It's a hassle having to come pick you up all the time. You're more useful to me here." Harvey interrupts.

"You're such a romantic." Mike smiles, because in Harvey-dialect everything he just said summed up to: 'You've become an important fixture in my life and I kind of sort of need you.' So he gets up and kisses a befuddled Harvey senseless until they can't breath right.

* * *

><p>Not much changes after the couple moves in.<p>

Donna notices the change immediately though.

She notes the fact that the two get into work at the same time now a days. When Mike accidentally spills the contents of his messenger bag in front of her desk in a rush one day she helps him gather his things and comes across a key that looks familiarly like the one on Harveys baseball key-chain strapped discreetly to the loop of his pants under his expensive suit jacket. She doesn't say anything though, just smiles sweetly at the pup, sends him on his way, and gets on her phone.

_OMG why did you not tell me?_

**Wed, Sep. 27 8:23AM**

**From: Donna **

Harvey raises his eye brows at this text, looks up from his phone and across the room, through the glass doors, and at the red head with a questioning 'have you finally snapped under all the pressure?' look on his face.

Donna looks back, phone in her hand, points to it with out a word and turns back around, pretending to do busy work.

Harvey sighs and rolls his eyes.

_Tell you what?_

**Wed, Sep. 27 8:25AM**

**From: Harvey**

_You and Mike! I knew you guys were doing the horizontal mambo, but LIVING together? How's that working out? I bet he's great in bed... ;D_

**Wed, Sep. 27 8:29AM**

**From: Donna**

_He's a regular Martha Stewart. And he really is. Would ROCK your world._

**Wed, Sep. 27 8:30AM**

**From: Harvey**

From his desk, Harvey grins when the redhead squeals in her seat and honest to God _giggles_ like an adolescent school girl.

"I'm kind of in love with you right now!" Donna shouts into his office.

Mike watches the spectacle as he comes in through the elevator. He can't hear a single thing but it's clear Donna can't stop laughing, face red, and Harvey's in his office grinning like mad, and Mike has a strange feeling he's somehow involved, but shrugs it off and continues to read the current case files for a loophole.

And they called _him_ a kid.

**A.N. This was just for fun. No real plot. Just this... Review anyway? Might write more of this, just to like...specify he's a mild-mannered sociopath living with a deaf associate who's head over heels for him, if anyone's interested. (I know that probably doesn't exist but it's fan FICTION so roll with it, yeah? :( Make Harvey our one NONE serial killer sociopath! :D) **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is RATED M!...'cause of sex...so yeah...don't read if you still giggle when an adult says the word 'sex' please :O (unless you just laugh out of the awkwardness of said adult saying it...I always do...) seriously though! You have been warned! **

**A.N. I'm sorry to all of you reading all my other Suits fics! I have NOT "quit" on any of them! I've just been super busy! And as for updating, I will! Soon! (I have to stop starting new stories...seriously, this is the LAST Suits fic I start until I'm done with all my others! -.-) but yeah, updating also depends on time and inspiration and right now I got inspired for this one! So yeah! Sink or Swim is most likely my next update! Any who! Since I thought this would probably just be a one shot I went a little fast from: Boss and employee to boyfriend and boyfriend to moving in to Donna squealing over them getting together! So, in this chapter, we'll go to Mikes' perspective and slow down a little to focus on his budding relationship with Harvey! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

Sex is still new.

Mike shakes his head. Not that he's a virgin or anything! He still doesn't know who had spread those rumors around the office...

It's the sex with Harvey that he is still a little...precarious about. That night, when he'd slept over at Harveys' condo-now his home-they'd stumbled into a relationship.

Not sex. A relationship. Mike isn't _that _easy.

They'd kissed, sure, but it had been sweet and intimate and very delicate. After that incident, neither would speak about what they were to one another. They simply started spending a lot more time together. They would make excuses to see each other outside of work. Ironically enough, all of their excuses tended to be work related.

Three months into their still undefined relationship, Harvey has Mike move in with him. Sure, he's a little miffed at first; who wouldn't be? But Mike finds that he likes living with the older man. They sleep together most nights-literally sleep, counting sheep and all, nothing raunchy. Unless Mike is working a pro bono case and Harvey's solving a problem for one of the firms' important client, they have the same work schedule and get home around the same time.

One day, Mike sees Donna and Harvey conversing. They're behind glass walls, but he's an expert at reading lips by now, and he easily deducts what they're talking about. He catches a couple of 'Mike's in there and realizes Donnas' inquiring about their sex life. Harveys' brushing her off with his usual brutish charm, but she's not buying it.

This gets Mike thinking. Harvey's been surprisingly understanding so far about the no sex thing. In fact, Harvey's never even seen Mike in the nude. Mike's seen Harvey come out of the shower plenty of times with nothing but a small towel around his waist, and the sight never gets old. They've gotten frisky a lot of nights, 'sleeping' in that big bed together, entangled in the heat of those sheets.

Mike remembers the first night they went from just kisses with a little tongue and small pecks, to something more.

**One Month Ago: **

It's been a long day at work, for both senior partner and associate. Harvey yawns even as he steps outside the shower, and into a robe. He dries himself off, combs his hair back into perfection, and steps into a pair of jammies-a pair of plaid navy blue pants, and a gray t-shirt. Usually, he sleeps shirtless, but today the cold is particularly biting out, and Harvey's looking forward to burying himself into an avalanche of pillows and blankets with Mike tonight.

Mike is already dead asleep by the time Harvey's done in the restroom, sprawled on the bed in a long, too-baggy t-shirt that practically reaches his knees, and a pair of red and black patterned pajama pants, he looks ridiculously small.

"Scooch over, kid." Harvey says softly, as he crawls into bed, snapping, for the lights to turn off and envelop the two bodies in total darkness. As Harveys' eyes adjust to the lack of light, he stares at Mikes' sleeping face, starts robotically petting his head, feeling the soft tuffs of blond hair glide between his course fingers. Harvey has no idea where this thing with him and Mike is headed. It's only been a couple of months since they first kissed. Mike sleeps over all the time-upon Harveys' request, of course.

Harvey's never shocked to see at least half of Mikes' wardrobe in his own closet anymore. He's not surprised when he opens the cupboard in his kitchen and sees the fruity kids cereal Mike likes so much sitting next to his own brand. He's got the kids' shampoo in his shower, a second tooth brush in his bathroom cabinet-_Mike practically lives here_, Harvey thinks, as he leans into his face in the dark and steals a kiss.

Then another, and another, and another, until Mike stirs with a low whine. "Har'ey?"

Harvey waits until Mikes' baby blues are on him, and then speaks. "Tomorrow's Saturday." he says, very matter of factly.

Mike stares at the man for a minute longer. Being deaf means Mike can never hear pitch or tone and therefore, the only way he ever know if someone is being sarcastic or funny or serious is by the expression on a persons' face. With Harvey, it's very hard to tell at times, because it's rare that Harvey change his expressions or wear his heart on his sleeve like the majority of people Mikes' come across. He has to really look at all the little details of Harveys' face, the way the edges of his eyes wrinkle when he finds something amusing, the slight quirk of his upper lip, the lines that appear on his forehead, the pursing of his mouth, his stance, and the way his shoulders set...

"Ow." Mike touches his forehead, where Harvey has just flicked him. "What was that for?" he asks.

"You're not paying attention." he makes a big show of over enunciating his words so that Mike can keep up, which only has Mike rolling his eyes in return.

"I am too." he lies fluently. "So...what about Saturday?"

Harvey heaves a sigh and rolls over in bed with well pronounced agility, and hovers over Mikes' body. "We don't have to get up early tomorrow," he presses himself against Mikes' stomach and Mike instantly feels how hard he is and the alarm in his now-wide eyes is all too evident. Harvey rolls his eyes, leans down and steals another chaste kiss. "Don't be stupid, I know how you feel about the sex thing, let's just mess around." Harvey says easily, starts to nuzzle against Mikes' neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his ear down to his collar bone, which juts out as Mike lifts his shoulders a little, reacting to Harvey.

Harvey starts rubbing up against Mike-it's been over four months since he last had sexual contact with anyone, much less Mike, and probably two since he even masturbated. Between long, relentless hours at work and the little personal time he gets to spend with Mike, he barely has any time to himself anymore.

Mike is hard as a rock down there, and he grabs Harvey by the shoulders and brings their lips together in one single motion, thrusting his hips up to grind over Harveys erection. Harvey devours Mike, his tongue exploring every single corner, crook, and crevice of Mikes' hot, wet mouth. Harvey falls to the blonds' side, takes him into his arms, and pulls them so close together it's almost suffocating to a point.

They're breathing hard, thrusting their hips into each other, hands desperately clutching at one another, their tongues in a constant battle. Harvey palms Mikes' ass and pulls him in even closer, moves faster and faster up against the sweet warmth of Mikes' body, nearly begging for the friction, looking for release, eyes squeezed tight.

Mike gets bold, reaches in between them, slips his hand inside Harveys' pajama pants, starts stroking expertly, and Harvey can't believe it, tenses up, feels it, oh God, pleasure coursing through every single bone in his body, he almost- "No." Harvey takes Mikes' hand out of his pants, away from his cock, and shudders. He hasn't leaked so much precum since his adolescent years and he's shocked that he almost lost control so soon.

Mike's chest is still heaving, his eyes clouded with lust, when he looks up at his lover, a question written on his face.

"Almost came." Harvey explains with a quirky frown.

"That's kind of the point." Mike says, squirming now, his own erection standing at full attention, pitching an obvious tent in his pants.

"You've barely touched me, it's ridiculous." Harvey expands.

Mike chuckles in a cheeky way that makes Harvey want to kiss him senseless again, and so he does. They kiss long and hard-hard enough to leave bruises on each others' lips. Mike looks stunning in the moonlight showering him from the reflection of the window, blue eyes dazed, lips slightly parted, slightly bruised, very pink, very welcoming-Harvey kisses him again and again until they're rubbing against one another again, in an almost desperate manner that's un-befitting of the great Harvey Specter. They clumsily reach down for each others' erections and start stroking like mad, both letting out nearly stifled gasps of pleasure, thrusting into each others' hands with a quickened pace, breathing hard.

Until they lose it.

"Fuck!" one of them screams out, before the overwhelming release of an orgasm takes them both out.

**Present: **

Mike blushes just thinking about-especially in the office-but that's honestly as far as they've gone. Hand jobs and fumbling around bed like teenagers whenever they're not too tired or busy with work. Mike wonders if it's enough for Harvey. If _he's _enough for Harvey.

He can't help but doubt it a lot of the time. Harvey's way out of his league. Mike's been a nerdy kid growing up in the city his entire life. Harvey's the jock-type from suburbia with big ambitions and a wicked smile. The two things don't mix together! Maybe in romance films, they do, but, Mike reminds himself, this isn't a summer blockbuster.

Mike sighs and wonders why he's thinking about all this nonsense anyway. He looks at the huge stack of papers still on his desk, the lamp on the corner on, to illuminate the millions of files he still has to look over tonight, and sighs again. Harvey's been riding him hard-no sexual innuendo intended-these last four days, over the Jetson case, and it's been tough on every one in the firm. Particularly because Harvey and Louis are supposed to be collaborating on this case. So of course, they've made it a huge competition. Louis and his-what?-twenty associates, versus Harvey and his one tiny associate who hasn't slept in days.

The Jetson case involves two half-siblings who'd both inherited their late fathers' company and all of his properties. It had been simple enough at first. Make the brothers come to an agreement wherein both parties were content. However, after two days, it was obvious to everyone working the case that Isac Jetson and Erin Jetson absolutely abhorred one another and could barely handle being in the same room.

Their father had been one of the firms' most prominent client, with the largest estate and Jessica was stressing Harvey and Louis out to get it settled soon; in turn, Louis was stressing his associates to go through all of the estates, while Harvey was pressuring Mike to find anything among the hundreds and hundreds of files that represented everything that was the Jetson Corporation that might help the case.

All this, while Harvey and Louis were stuck in individual rooms talking to their now individual clients. Harvey got Isac, the older brother, and Louis got Erin.

Kyle, Greg, and Harold are the chosen leaders for all of the associates on Louis' team, and Mike swears they take shifts coming over to his cubicle to bug the hell out of him.

He does the work of several associates in half the time, and Louis finds it absolutely necessary to point this out to all of the other associates in the bullpen while he reams them all out about their short-comings compared to Harveys' "golden boy"-this, he has been doing for the past three days.

Mike sighs fruitlessly as a random associate shoves past him roughly on his way to the break room. Needless to say, every single associate now harbors only disdain for Mike. He's been "accidentally" shoved, pushed, nearly tripped, and stepped on thrice. This week alone, since the competition level between Harvey and Louis increased, Mike's lunch has been stolen twice. He's learned not to leave it in the break room fridge anymore.

Mike tries to tell Harvey, but Harvey brushes him off both times, gives him that look that says all too clearly how much of a bother he's being. Mike huffs, he doesn't need Harvey to intervene, he can handle the associates and all this never ending work and Louis all by himself, he decides.

Louis is just done giving the associates another "pep" talk, pointing out how slow everyone is compared to Harveys' "pup", and exits the room, shaking his head. Mikes' more than half way through his pile while his group of associates has still just barely made a dent through their one pile of estates.

Kyle Durant, Louis' protege', glares at Mike as he passes his desk, flips him the bird in a very juvenile fashion, mocks very slowly, enunciating his words, "Can you read this sign language, pretty boy?"

Mike rolls his eyes, "I'm deaf, not daft; leave me alone."

Kyle sets his jaw, "Stop being smart with me."

"Can't help what I am." Mike blinks innocently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to finish up." He swivels in his seat and starts going through the files in front of him again.

Kyle marches off, obviously upset, and Mike's glad he didn't stay and continue their void conversation, because his head feels like it's about to explode any minute. Mike groans inwardly at the thought of his brains and membrane splattered across his desk, all over the corporation papers-Harvey would murder him.

Two days later Mike cracks the entire thing open by finding a loophole in the infinity of papers that states if there is a problem between the two brothers over the company, that it be sold to their rivals, unless the men could solve it and split the corporation amongst one another with civility.

"Jackpot." Harvey says, his grin wide; he pats Mike on the shoulder on his way out to show Louis and the two brothers what his associates found and gloat about his win, of course. He fails to notice the utter weariness Mike is carrying on his shoulders or the pained look on the kids' face or the way his balance has been off for the past couple of days.

Louis would kill to have Mike as his own personal associate. The kids' a whiz. He hates the fact that Harvey won their little competition, and hates the fact even more, that Harvey got to Mike first.

He hands over the envelope of cash they had bet over this time begrudgingly. "You finally gonna' let that machine you have working for you get some R&R? Kid looks like shit." he comments out of sheer observation, and sees the way Harvey starts at this news.

"Mike's fine."

"Even _I _let my guys go home before midnight this week, you've been running Ross ragged since we got the Jetson case. I was in the break room just a couple of hours ago getting some coffee when your little associate stumbled in and took a dive face first onto the floor. He said he tripped, but I doubt it. Send him home; he looks exhausted."

Harvey looks taken back. Louis the voice of reason and compassion? That's new. Harvey realizes what a rare gem that is, and that Mike must have looked absolutely terrible to get Louis to start talking like that. Harvey curses and without another word the the attorney, he starts making his way back to his office, where he last saw Mike.

Harvey doesn't really understand people. He works tirelessly when he's on a case and he expects it of everyone else. But Louis is right; Mike Ross is like a machine, and at work Harvey sees him as such, stops looking at the kid as someone he shares a bed and home with. On his way to his office, Harvey stops at Mikes cubicle, when he sees him there, organizing a few things on his desk. "I'm calling Ray to pick you up. Go home and sleep; you're of no use to me like this." Harvey says, and later, in a hospital waiting room, he'll remember those cold words and swear he hadn't meant it the way they had sounded. He'd meant to say "You look tired, go home, get some rest, I'll be there as soon as I'm done with the paper work. I lov-" something along those lines, possibly. Harvey could never get these things right.


End file.
